They Found Out
by Gremblin
Summary: Sequel to "She Remembers" and "Consequences of Bad Actions". How Ted and his mother find out just who the Once-ler is.


"Mom?" Ted shouted from the storage closet on the second floor. "Where are all those old photo albums of Grammy's?"

A dish rag in hand, Pippy Wiggins, Ted' mother, peeked around the banister of the stairs with a curious expression on her face. "What d'you need them for?" She asked. No one had wanted to look at those for years. The last time had been when Ted was five and had wanted a picture of his Great-Grandparents, his Grammy Norma's parents, who had just died. It still sat in a frame next to his bed.

"We're doing Geneology in school and Miss Buttersworth wants everyone to make a poster of their family." Ted explained while moving another box out of the closet to look through. When did they get so many? Didn't they _just_ finish spring cleaning? "I have pictures of you, Grammy Norma, Grandpa Max and Gramma Sue, even Dad and Great-Uncle Brett from my birthday two years ago. I can't find any pictures of Grampy Theodore, though."

Pippy thought for a moment. She hadn't seen any pictures of her own father since she was young herself. "Did you ask Grammy Norma? She might have a few." She suggested.

"I'll ask her later, if I can't find any here." Ted said, shaking his head. He didn't want to have to sit through one of his Grammy's crazy explanations if he didn't have to.

A half hour of sitting and sifting through boxes turned into an hour and a half before he found the album he was looking for. An album from before when Grammy had said Grampy Ted died.

The first picture was of a young man paying a guitar in a park, standing in a gazebo. He looked like he was enjoying playing it and seemed to be singing something. The caption beneath it said 'Theodore in the park'. The 'Theodore' was scribbled out, though, and underneath was written 'Thieving Ass' in handwriting Ted didn't recognize.

Ted looked closely at the picture. He'd always known that he'd been named after his grandfather but hadn't before ever known what the man looked like. He'd thankfully gotten the man's hair instead of his mom and dad's untameably curly curse. Finally seeing the man he'd heard stories about only when begged for, Ted was surprised to see that there were quite a few things that he'd inherited from his Grammy's husband.

The next page was filled with pictures of a forest of full-grown Truffula trees. The ones in and outside of town were still all babies so Ted couldn't help but be a little in awe of how big they would get. They were _huge_!

The next page was filled with pictures of a fuzzy orange thing. These pictures had one single caption to share amongst them, 'The Lorax'. So that's what it looked like? Ted pulled one out, not thinking Grammy Norma would miss it or mind it being given to the Once-ler.

The next page had only one picture on it, a picture of an animal that Ted recognized from his school books as a Barbaloot. They'd lived around the valley long ago, apparently, before disappearing.

Then the album went back to what Ted wanted to see, pictures of his Grampy Theodore. Him playing cards with a fish and the Lorax. What looked like him composing a song. Him and a young Grammy Norma arguing about something. Grampy Theodore asleep while Great-Uncle Brett and Great-Uncle Chet drew on him with markers.

Pictures of Grampy Theodore and Grammy Norma's wedding. Them standing in a church, him in a black suit and her in a wedding dress. The two of them asleep at a table at their wedding reception, leaning against each other, while in the background Great-Uncle Chet was doubled over laughing as Great-Uncle Brett prepared to smash a large slice of cake into Grampy Theodore's face. Grammy Norma yelling and Great-Uncle Brett while Grampy Theodore tried to calm her down, bits of cake still clinging to his hair, face, and jacket collar.

Grammy Norma proudly holding up a small stack of pancakes, captioned 'Not Burnt!'

Then Grammy Norma and Grampy Theodore standing outside the doors to an ominous-looking factory, dressed in clothes that looked extremely expensive.

Grampy Theodore hunched over a large desk with papers neatly stacked al over it, wearing aother expensive-looking suit.

Great-Uncle Chet pushing crowds away from Grampy Theodore as they walked through town.

The further in Ted went the more confused he got. It didn't make any sense. Grammy Norma had said that Grampy Theodore had been a salesman, no one that people really paid attention to. Great-Uncle Brett always said that the man had been a gullible little know-it-all, but one that loved the simple things in life.

"You find them?"

Ted turned, jumping in surprise, when his mother spoke behind him. "Yeah. He and the Once-ler must have shopped together, they have the same jacket."

Pippy took the album, leafing through it quickly. She couldn't deny it, Ted was right. "Same eyes, too." She commented without really thinking about it. "And nose."

Ted stood, looking at the pictures again over his mother's shoulder. She was right. Weird.

:::::::::

A few days later it was Sunday and Ted was sitting at the living room table giving his Geneology project the final touches. He wanted a really good grade on it so it had to be _perfect_. Grammy Norma was in the kitchen cooking dinner while his Mom drove out to get Once-ler. She was due back soon, which was good because he couldn't find the picture of Grampy Theodore that he'd picked out for it.

"Ted?" his mother's voice called out from the front door. He immediately jumped up and ran to greet her. He skidded past Once-ler, stopping in front of his mother to ask for help finding his missing picture.

Before he could speak though, the Once-ler pulled something sticky off the back of Ted's shirt. "Glad to know you like me, Ted, but you don't have to glue pictures of me to yourself to show it." the elderly man laughed, handing Ted's missing picture to him before taking off his beloved jacket.

Ted gave Once-ler a blank stare. " ... this is a picture of my Grampy Theodore, not you."

Once-ler immediately froze, his eyes as wide as saucepans. Then just as suddenly as he froze he was a ball of energy. "Really? How silly of me. My mistake, good-looking man, a snappy dresser too." Fast as can be Once-ler had his jacket back on and was out the door with the claim that he'd left something on at home before anyone could stop him. Ted immediately started chasing him.

"Once-ler!" Ted shouted, his sneakers only half on and his sweater forgotten back home while he tried to catch the spry old man. For a moment he'd lost Once-ler but then Ted spotted him in the crowds. It only took a moment to catch him, stopping him by grabbing his sleeve and pulling sharply.

"What was that about?" Ted demanded, annoyed. He had to grab hold of Once-ler to make him stay as he tried to turn and continue leaving.

"What was what about?" Once-ler had an expression of perfect innocence plastered over his face.

Ted gave him one back of complete and utter disbelief. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. You were out of the house as if there was a monster in it about to eat you! All because of a picture?"

"Ask your grandmother." Once-ler said. His face was tightly controlled, not giving any hint to his mood or what he was thinking. It made Ted remember that at one point Once-ler had been an extremely successful businessman. Like Ted's Grampy Theodore if some of the pictures he'd found were to be believed.

Ted's eyes widened as the puzzle pieces all fell into place in his mind. It wasn't possible. So deep was the shock that when Once-ler turned and started to leave Ted did nothing to stop him. Because Grampy Theodore and the Once-ler _couldn't_ be the same person. It was _impossible_ ... wasn't it?

"Theodore Wiggins you stay _right there_!"

Ted snapped out of his shock when his Grammy Norma's voice cut through the spring air. He was about to turn and see what he'd done to get into trouble when his Grammy Norma walked past him – to the Once-ler, who was once again frozen in place. Norma stood behind him, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently.

"I've been working on this meal for _three hours_. You get yourself back inside my house right this instant!" she ordered.

Once-ler's arms rose as he turned to face her, hoping to calm her down. Ted watched, wondering how he'd never noticed it before. Because the two of them acted _exactly_ like all the other old married couples. Only a lot weirder.

"Now Norma, we-"

Ted couldn't help but laugh as his Grammy Norma, easily half the height of the Once-ler, used his jacket sleeve to make him bend over. Once it was within reach she took hold of his ear and started dragging him back to the house, giving him no choice in the matter.

Ted followed along a wide grin over his face as he listened to the different reasons the Once-ler gave as to why he should be allowed to go where he wanted.

It occurred to Ted that he had the coolest family _ever_ and was _so_ getting that A.


End file.
